Fifty Chick Flick Moments for Dean and Castiel
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: A collection of unrelated oneshots for Dean and Castiel, some Post!Apocalypse, some Mid!Apocalypse, and some AU. Dean/Castiel, mentioned Sam/Gabriel. Various genres used. Please read the A/N and please R&R!
1. The Sweetest Little Baby in Town

**Title: The Sweetest Little Baby in Town **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Chapter Summary: **Castiel has been left to look after Dean following a spell cast by a witch. Now, Castiel is left with a little bundle of joy to care for while Sam, Bobby and Gabriel work to break the spell. On one particular Sunday, though, Dean just will not co-operate.

**(PLEASE READ) A/N: **HI! I'll put three prompt words/phrases at the end of each chapter and I'd like you guys to choose which word/phrase you'd like for the next chapter.

I hope you like this set! It's gonna be a long story, but I don't care, I'll make it as cute as I can!

* * *

><p><strong>Fifty Chick-Flick Moments for Dean and Castiel <strong>

**-One- **

Castiel hated himself for doing this. Dean was asleep on his front, his tiny body dressed in a baby grow with cars on it. He was so peaceful that Castiel despised himself for it, but he had to visit church today. He'd promised that he'd go, and there was no-one else to take care of the little sweetheart for him.

"Dean...?" He began in a soft voice, rubbing the baby's back lightly with his hand.

Dean's beautiful little face twisted for a moment in distaste before he settled again, Castiel rubbing his back still. He could feel it and he wished it would stop. He was only little, he needed his sleep. The baby made a soft noise and Castiel smiled softly.

"Dean...? It's time to wake up..." He said softly, watching Dean's little feet wiggle as his knees shuffled the tiniest bit.

He'd been sleeping on his front with his cute little butt in the air, and Castiel found it absolutely adorable when he slept like that. The angel had been caring for the baby for a good three weeks, and he still couldn't get over how beautiful the little guy was. He watched as Dean grimaced and huffed tiredly, biting his lip at the guilt that flooded his system.

"Dean?" He said softly, rubbing Dean's side with his fingers gently, "It's Sunday morning...we're going to church today..."

He went back to rubbing Dean's back, watching as he wriggled a little and stretched onto his tummy, murmuring in disgust.

"I wanted to leave you for a little longer, but we have to go..." He told the child, "I made a promise..."

Then Dean curled his little legs up and curled up into a little ball on his knees, his palms flat as he pushed his face into his hands. He really didn't want to get up this morning, and Castiel felt terrible for disturbing the tiny boy.

"Dean..."

The baby wriggled again and flopped over onto his side, stretching out and whimpering as he did. He was clearly so tired, but Castiel didn't give up and he rubbed the child's back again, going to stroke his head too and leaning down to kiss it.

"Come on, Dean..." He coaxed, "Come on...wake up, baby boy."

Dean just got on all fours again and curled up, rocking a little in his crib before lifting his head up, looking into Castiel's eyes as he did.

"Good morning..." The angel said softly, Dean going to stand before his little lip wobbled and he curled back in on himself, beginning to cry, "I know, I know...I'm so sorry..."

The angel reached into the crib and picked the little baby up, holding him to his shoulder and hushing him as he pressed a gentle kiss to his head.

"Shhh, I'm sorry..." He whispered, "I know you hate being woken up, Dean, I'm sorry..."

Dean curled up into a little ball against Castiel's shoulder, the angel feeling pretty pissed at himself for disturbing the poor thing.

"Shhh, hush now..." He soothed, rubbing Dean's back and carrying him to the changing table, "Church won't take long, I promise."

* * *

><p>Dean squirmed as Castiel changed his diaper for the fourth time that day. Wow, this kid couldn't half fill diapers.<p>

"Hold still..." The angel mumbled, Dean wriggling even more before gurgling at Castiel, the angel gasping and smiling in response, pretending to understand so he could encourage more vocal activity from the little hunter, "Really? That's very interesting, Dean..."

The baby squirmed and made an angry sound, Castiel fighting back a growl when Dean wriggled off of the changing mat, thankfully with a clean backside.

"Dean Winchester." He scolded, the baby just smiling at him which he couldn't ignore in the slightest, "Come along, now."

His tone became soft as he rested Dean back on the changing mat, passing him the packet of baby wipes to hold while he got a clean diaper on him and his little vest fastened up. The weather was so warm that the angel didn't object to Dean just sitting in his vest, so when he'd finally got the baby fastened up, he took off Dean's tiny green and blue striped t-shirt, leaving the little tyke in just his vest.

"Is that better?" He asked, Dean gurgling and babbling in response, "I'm glad to hear it."

He lifted Dean onto his lap and lay him down, tickling his belly gently.

"I love you, Dean Winchester, yes I do." He told him, Dean beaming in response and leaning up towards him, which he responded to by lowering his face.

Dean pressed the sweetest little kiss to his nose, and Castiel smiled stunningly at the action. If only Dean would co-operate for the other half of the day.

* * *

><p>"Okay..." Castiel soothed, rubbing Dean's back and walking around Bobby's house with him to try and settle him, "Shhh now..."<p>

The tiny boy screamed and cried, sobbing almost hysterically as the angel tried to settle him down for his nap. Tears rolled down Dean's face in thick, fat droplets and the angel sighed, settling on the spare bed with Dean in his arms, rocking him back and forth so slowly and gently, humming before singing an Enochian lullaby to him, Dean slowly settling as he did.

The angel continued to rock him, knowing that he would for as long as it took to get his charge to sleep. He realised that this was indeed very tiring and very trying on his patience, but this was Dean laying in his arms. Dean who had been turned into a tiny, defenceless, beautiful little baby that Castiel couldn't help but love more than his own life. With that love had come the need to protect Dean and care for him. Castiel never wanted to let him go.

As Dean settled in his embrace, he stayed with him in his arms, bringing him up gently to rest on his chest, his hand rubbing the baby's back gently as he drifted deeply into sleep. The angel's eyes grew heavy and he succumbed to sleep for once, keeping Dean cradled close to him.

When Sam, Bobby and Gabriel returned two hours later with a cure prepared and ready to use, they found themselves unable to administer it just yet. They left the angel sleeping with the little hunter on his chest, but not before taking a photo of the two of them on their cell phones.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you liked that! <strong>

**Here are your words/phrases: _Beautiful, destiny _or _sugar. _**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	2. Sugar Lovin'

**Title: Sugar Lovin'  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Chapter Summary: **Dean takes the opportunity to introduce Castiel to candy, discovering feelings for the angel he never really knew he had.

**A/N: **Thanks so much for your votes for the prompt at the end of the last chapter! You'll get three more words/phrases at the end of this one and thanks for the support.

Here's chapter two, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Fifty Chick-Flick Moments for Dean and Castiel <strong>

**-Two- **

Dean entered his motel room with a brown paper bag in his arms, finding a note from Sam saying he'd gone to do some research. Yeah, right. Probably gone to bang Ruby, since that was all he ever did these days. He sighed, shaking his head and kicking the door shut gently before setting the bag on the table, throwing the keys to the Impala down by it and grabbing himself a beer.

"You are...angry."

"You bet your ass I am."

Dean looked up at Castiel who stood with his hands clasped before him, a soft look in his eyes. He hated watching his charge looking so upset. Dean had suffered enough pain in his life without his brother adding to the load. The angel felt anger towards Sam Winchester for hurting Dean in such ways. After everything that Dean had been through and endured for Sam, the younger man could only betray him in return.

"What do you have in that bag, Dean?" The angel asked, watching Dean sit on his bed and going to join him.

"Candy." Dean replied, "Wanna try a bit?"

The angel edged closer and sat on the bed beside the hunter, Dean unwrapping a lollipop and handing it to him.

"What do I do with...this...?"

"That is a lollipop." Dean informed him, "It's strawberry flavour. Just put it in your mouth...and suck it..."

The atmosphere felt a little awkward but Castiel did as Dean said, the hunter flushing at how hot it looked when the angel wrapped his lips around the candy, his eyes rolling in what Dean thought was, or rather prayed was pleasure. God, why was this turning him on so much? He wasn't into guys, okay? He didn't get turned on from watching male angels eating lollipops. But, good God, it looked so fucking sexy...so _beautiful_.

"Dean, this is..." Castiel began, closing his eyes before a low moan came from his throat, Dean swallowing thickly as he felt himself harden in his jeans, "Mmm..."

_Oh, dear God... _

"C-Cas..." He breathed, "You wanna try something else?"

Anything to stop this display.

"Like what?"

"Chocolate." Dean replied, "Marshmallows...strawberry laces?"

There was a pregnant pause.

_'Good for bondage.' _He thought, _'I did _not _just think that.' _

"No thank you." Castiel said quietly, fluttering his eyelashes a little, completely unintentionally, "I am enjoying my lollipop."

_'I bet you are, you dirty little angel.' _Dean thought, moving a little closer to his angel.

His angel. His saviour, his friend...his very hot friend. Damnit, Dean didn't like guys! Maybe it was just Castiel that he got turned on by. Perhaps it was just Castiel and no-one else. He pondered, catching Castiel staring him straight in the eyes which made him blink a little in shock.

"Dean...you seem disturbed..." The angel said softly, Dean shaking his head, his mouth slightly agape.

"I'm fine."

"Dean..."

God, that intense stare. The _You-should-show-me-some-respect _stare.

"Cas..."

"Dean..."

The hunter couldn't help it. He watched Castiel remove the lollipop from his mouth and he took his chance, leaning forward and kissing the angel deeply which elicited a surprised sound from Castiel. Castiel began to kiss back and Dean's heart began to soar.

_'Yes, yes, yes! He's kissing back...and he tastes like strawberries...' _He thought, _'Holy crap, this is so hot.' _

Upon breaking the kiss, the two looked at one another, Castiel now the same colour as the lollipop in his hand.

"Dean...?" He began, "Y-you kissed me...Why?"

Dean bit his lip and looked to his hands, immediately feeling guilty and ashamed for pouncing on the angel like a horny animal. He'd not been tender or gentle, and judging by how inexperienced Castiel was with regards to kisses, the hunter assumed that the one they'd just shared had been Castiel's first. That made him feel worse. But he felt two gentle hands on his face, looking to see that Castiel had put the lollipop on it's wrapper and was now looking at him with sad, yet loving eyes.

"It's alright." He said, "I...You mustn't feel guilty for showing me how you feel, Dean. I've been waiting for the right moment to kiss you, but..."

"Cas?" Dean asked, confused as to what the angel meant.

"Dean, you're my charge. I went into the depths of Hell to pull you out, and I go out of my way to protect you...because I love you." Castiel whispered, Dean gasping in response, "I've loved you from the moment I touched your soul for the first time...and it clung to me like I was it's only hope. The first time that I laid eyes on your human form in that barn...I knew I'd fallen in love."

"I thought angels couldn't feel, Cas..." Dean breathed, a grimace spread over his face, "I...I didn't know..."

"I am an angel who has begun to feel human emotion. We are built to love, Dean." The angel explained, "My love for you has deepened and become something more real, more human. And...that doesn't frighten me, and I don't care that this emotion is a human one. I love you. I love and that's all that matters to me."

With that, the angel leaned forward and pressed gentle lips to Dean's, the hunter kissing back and pressing himself closer as he registered what had just been said to him. Castiel had fallen in love with him. Castiel _loved _him. He didn't deserve it, he thought. He didn't think he was worthy of someone's love anymore. Not after what he'd done in Hell. His heart began to beat faster as he met Castiel's eyes and he felt fluttering in his stomach which was confirmation enough for him.

He was feeling something he'd never felt before for anybody but his family. He felt love. He was in love, and normally, that would've scared him, but he felt incredibly peaceful about this, and it felt _right_. He had no fears about his next words to the angel, and he knew he didn't have to fear rejection or abandonment because Castiel had already confessed his love for him. The angel loved him, and would always be there for him. He knew that too well.

"I love you too, Castiel." He replied, leaning in for another kiss and keeping the angel close.

Upon breaking the kiss, Dean smiled and dared to run a hand through the angel's hair gently.

"You want some good news?" He asked, Castiel nodding in response, "I've got plenty more lollipops."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Here are the prompts for chapter three: _Drunken, whisper _or _ocean_.**

**Thanks for the support so far! You guys are awesome! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	3. From the Ocean

**Title: From the Ocean**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Chapter Summary: **AU. Dean the angelfish gets a new roommate who happens to be another angelfish, and a damn beautiful one too. But it appears the new fish, Castiel, is really rather homesick.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifty Chick-Flick Moments for Dean and Castiel <strong>

**-Three- **

Dean settled under the little bridge, watching as the lid opened to his tank. He swam up excitedly, the prospect of food sending him crazy.

"Oh, no you don't." Came the voice of his owner, Ben, "Not din-din time yet, Deano!"

Ben was only two, and his mom Lisa had bought Dean for him at Christmas. Dean wondered if it was cleaning day. The tank wasn't very dirty at all, so that must not have been what was happening. He hated cleaning days. He had to suffocate for two minutes so that Lisa and Ben could clean the tank out. Dean swam back, watching as a bag was brought up to the level with his tank.

"Cas, dis is Dean! Dean, dis is your new woommay, Cas!" Ben squeaked, Lisa's voice coming through the room softly.

"Come on, honey, let's put Castiel in his new home, huh?" She said softly, "I'm sure Dean could use a roommate like Castiel."

"Cas for short, momma!" Ben cried, Lisa kissing his head which made Dean often wish he had a few hundred babies of his own to look after.

"Yeah, Cas for short." Lisa replied, looking to Dean and smiling, "Good afternoon, Dean. It's good to see you're so eager to meet Cas, huh?"

Dean swam around and flicked his tail, Lisa beaming in response. He liked to make his humans smile. It was his favourite thing to do. He watched as Lisa reached into the bag with the little net she used to catch him if it was cleaning time, and scooped something out. Perhaps Castiel was another angel fish. He wondered if Castiel was really a boy fish or a girl fish, because humans generally couldn't tell just on plain sight.

As Castiel was lowered into the water, he started panting and struggling to get out of the net, suddenly swimming into the skull that Dean had in there and hiding away.

"He shy..." Ben whimpered, Dean flicking his tail to try and make his human smile again, "Momma, what if he no like it...?"

"He'll love it, Ben." Lisa promised, "Come on, let's go get your snack, huh? Say goodbye to the fish."

"Bye, fishies..." Ben said tearfully, Lisa picking the little child up and walking away, Ben watching the tank over her shoulder until they were out of sight.

Dean swam over to the skull slowly, remembering to be gentle with the obviously terrified newcomer.

"C-Castiel?" He asked, watching as the other fish poked his head through one of the eyes slowly before he looked away and turned around, Dean swimming a little closer, "My name's Dean. Welcome to my tank."

There came a weary sigh, Dean going to move closer.

"Thank you."

The voice was deep, but quaking with emotion, Dean wondering where this fish had come from.

"Y-You wanna come out?" Dean asked, "It's nice out here..."

The other fish gradually emerged, Dean swimming back to give him some space. The fish's mouth dropped open when he saw Castiel. The fish was an angelfish, much like himself except so stunningly beautiful that Dean's fins twitched at the sight of him.

"It is very nice." Castiel replied, swimming a little closer and examining Dean.

_He's so beautiful... _

"I...I am from...from the sea...the ocean...I..." Castiel began, turning away through upset which Dean sensed, "I-I was taken from my brothers...and my sisters..." He said quietly, "Hundreds of us and only a few got taken...I have no idea what will happen to the others or me..."

"Lisa and Ben will look after you..." Dean said softly, "I'm sure your siblings have gone to good homes too."

He moved closer to the angelfish who swam away into the skull again, sobbing quietly.

"I've been here since Christmas," He told Castiel, "And they really look after me. Ben loves me to death, and he's really fond of you already, and you've only been here two minutes."

"He sure talks a lot." Castiel said, "On my way here he just...he kept talking about you."

"I'm sorry you were taken from your family." Dean said quietly, entering the skull himself and settling beside the upset fish, "But I'll explain everything to you...and Lisa and Ben will take good care of you, I promise."

Castiel looked to Dean with sad eyes, shuffling closer and resting right against Dean's side. He felt grateful to have been brought to such a lovely tank with such a kind, beautiful fish. Dean himself pressed closer and their heads touched, their eyes closing as they settled together, Dean nuzzling Castiel lightly.

"I'll look after you."

* * *

><p>"Deano! Cas!" Came a little voice, Dean's eyes opening before he nudged Castiel, "Bweafas!"<p>

"Breakfast." Dean said quietly, Castiel opening his eyes and swimming out of the skull with Dean, the two shooting to the top of the tank as little Ben sprinkled some food into the tank.

Dean swished his tail in thanks, Ben giggling in response.

"Do the same as I did..." Dean whispered, "It makes him happy."

Castiel flicked his tail and swam around gracefully, doing a little loop which earned a shriek of laughter from the little boy, who was clapping his hands together excitedly and shouting.

"Momma! Cas can do flippies!" He yelled, watching as Dean did the same, "Dey copy each other!"

Lisa watched the display and smiled at her little boy pressing a kiss to his cheek and cuddling him close.

"Wow, what clever fish we have..." She said sweetly, "You should see if they'll kiss you."

She drew Ben closer and lowered him towards the tank, Dean shooting up and nudging Ben's nose with his face, the little child squealing with delight as he swished his tail over his cheek. Castiel copied and Ben laughed, Lisa drying his face and lifting him away from the tank.

"See..." Dean said softly, nuzzling Castiel gently, "We make him happy."

Castiel smiled and settled inside the skull again, Dean cuddling close to him as they wrapped their tails wound gently around each other's.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Your next prompts: _Chord, exercise _or _family_. **

**Thanks for the support so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	4. A Chord in My Heart

**Title: A Chord in My Heart**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Chapter Summary: **AU. Castiel tries to help teach his boyfriend how to play the piano when he admits that he thinks Castiel plays it beautifully, and they discover just how much they mean to each other.

**A/N: **Thanks for the votes for the last chapter! The winner here was **_chord_**. Enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Fifty Chick-Flick Moments for Dean and Castiel <strong>

**-Four- **

Castiel was concentrating hard as he focussed on the music in front of him and the keys of the piano he played on. Dean, Castiel's loving and beautiful boyfriend sat staring in awe at how amazingly he played the instrument. Castiel's eyes left the music to gaze at Dean. He chuckled and stopped playing, taking in Dean's expression.

"What's the matter?" He asked, Dean noticing the music had stopped.

"Don't stop playing." Dean whispered, "I had no idea that you played so well..."

"I'm self taught." Castiel replied, "I don't think I'm very good."

"God, Cas, you're amazing!" Dean told him, "Baby, you gotta help me, my dad wants me to take lessons. But I don't want to, and I knew you played so I was wondering if you'd teach me."

Castiel smiled at his lover, taking his hand and standing up to turn the piano stool around. For Dean, Castiel would do anything, even try to teach him how to play the piano. He found it rather sensual that they'd have so much contact through this. It seemed that it was a turn on for him.

"Sit down, Dean." He said, Dean sitting at the piano and looking at the music and keys with wide eyes.

"Look, I'm not following quavers and crotchets." Castiel said, sitting behind Dean and taking one of his hands, "Just chords. The rest is all by ear."

"So...chords then?" Dean asked, Castiel spreading the fingers on Dean's hand.

"Let's start with a C." He whispered, positioning them over the keys, "It's made up of a C..."

He pressed one finger of Dean's on the Middle C.

"An E..." He pressed his finger to the key for E, "And a G."

He positioned Dean's finger and rested his hand in the same place over Dean's, pressing down and taking Dean's hand with it which produced the gorgeous sound of the C chord. Dean grinned at the sound, Castiel kissing his temple gently.

"Beautiful." He said with a smile, "Try it on your own."

He took Dean's fingers off and the older boy tried again, getting it exactly right. Damn, Dean was a quick learner. Although, that was one of Castiel's favourite things about Dean; how quickly Dean could learn and develop new skills.

"Well done, Dean!"

"God, Cas, you're an awesome teacher." Dean breathed, Castiel blushing and kissing his cheek.

"Dean, you do embarrass me." He said, Dean raising an eyebrow.

He knew that tone of voice and that look in those gorgeous blue eyes. He'd been with Castiel long enough to know what the innocent, blushing boyfriend façade was intended for.

"Stop flirting with me, cheeky boy."

"C'mon, let's try an A." Castiel suggested, taking Dean's hand again.

The slightest brush of their fingers sent shockwaves through Dean and he loved to feel Castiel's body, any part of it against his own. Castiel always loved to feel Dean against him, almost like Dean was an escape from everything and something in Castiel's life that could bring him peace. Dean turned on the stool and kept hold of Castiel's hand, pressing a deep kiss to his boyfriend's lips. Their lips moved slowly and sensually, tongues dancing along each others as they romanced one another's mouths, their hands caressing each other's bodies gently. Upon breaking their kiss, they gazed at each other with half-lidded eyes and Dean grinned.

"Y'know how special you are?" He whispered, "You've struck a chord in my heart."

"I thought you weren't into chick-flick moments, Dean." Castiel whispered, Dean looking into his eyes with such love and fondness it made Castiel's heart beat faster.

"I am if they make you happy, Cas." He said quietly, "I love you."

"I love you too." Castiel replied, "And I have for a very long time."

"I've loved you for a long time too." Dean whispered, kissing Castiel again before taking his hand, "And these fingers...Damn, I can only fantasise about what these can do..."

"You don't have to fantasise." Castiel whispered, "I can make it a reality."

Dean raised an eyebrow and Castiel kissed him deeply, breaking away and sliding under the piano. Thank God his parents were away for the weekend. But there was no way that Dean could do it with Castiel under that piano, not on Castiel's mother's new cream rug. It was just wrong.

"We can't..." Dean laughed, "Not under here."

"Okay." Castiel said, sliding back out, "On top of it?"

"No." Dean said with a smile, "Bed?"

The pair were upstairs quicker than a heartbeat and were laying on Castiel's bed, sharing deep, loving, sensational kisses as Castiel set his iPod off playing, gentle love songs filling the room.

"Just for us." He whispered, Dean kissing him deeply again, the two of them working desperately to rid each other of their clothing before falling into fiery love and passion that took them to the most intimate part of their relationship in existence.

* * *

><p>Cradled in Dean's loving arms, Castiel looked into his boyfriend's beautiful emerald green eyes, Dean content to gaze straight back into Castiel's sapphire blue ones.<p>

"You are something special, y'know that?" The blue-eyed boy whispered, "And you've struck a chord in my heart as well."

"I'll have to remember to allow more chick-flick moments if it means we have sex like that every time." Dean chuckled, kissing Castiel's forehead.

"Amen to that." The younger teen replied, curling right against Dean and kissing his toned chest, "God, that was amazing."

"That I can agree with." Dean laughed, "I love you."

"And I love you, you romantic, beautiful guy who happens to have amazing skills in bed." Castiel replied, Dean chuckling and kissing him tenderly.

Castiel kissed him back and pressing even closer to him, the brushing together of their lengths making them both shiver with pleasure.

"And I think we're gonna have to have more piano lessons, Dean, if it means we have sex like that." The dark haired boy said with a dazzling smile.

"Absolutely." Dean replied, pulling the covers over the pair and settling with Castiel still held carefully in his embrace.

Oh, yes. Dean could definitely deal with having more piano lessons from Castiel.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Your next prompts are: _Water, Massage, _**

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>

Water


	5. Candles and Lotion

**Title: Candles and Lotion**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Chapter Summary: **Castiel has a secret talent for giving massages, and after Dean endures a particularly tiring hunt, Castiel massages his back for him.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support so far! You guys are awesome, and here is a very late update! Sorry for the lack of prompts at the bottom! Hope you enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Fifty Chick-Flick Moments for Dean and Castiel <strong>

**-Five- **

Dean limped through the motel room door to find his angel sitting on the bed, Sam following Dean and calling after him.

"Please, Dean, let me work the knots out of your..."

"Sam, you are _not _massaging my back, okay? You create more knots!" Dean yelled, "Hey, Cas..."

"Hello, Dean." The angel said with a soft smile, a smile only reserved for Dean.

How the hunter's heart warmed at that.

A smile for him and him alone. Castiel reserved a lot of things just for Dean. His fears, his desires, even the occasional fantasy. Dean felt...well...special because of that. The bond he and Castiel had was unlike anything he'd ever felt before, and he wasn't about to wish it away. It was almost like it had always been there and that it was an eternal bond. The want for it to never go away was so strong that at times it was overwhelming to Dean.

"Dean, you appear to be in discomfort." The angel said softly, "Are you in pain?"

"No, I'm fine, baby." Dean replied, not wanting to worry Castiel, "I'm okay, I promise."

"Dean, please, if you're in pain, I can help." Castiel said, desperate to help, "Is it your back? I know you have trouble with it...I can give you a massage..."

Little Dean twitched at those words. Massage. Castiel massaging...with lotion...

_Damn, when did I become a big girl?_

"Um..." Sam stammered, taking in the lust between the two, "I-I'll go and...I'll go...um...Yeah, I'll go to the research and libra...uh, go to the library and research...okay, bye now..."

Dean raised an eyebrow as Sam left, looking back to Castiel who had a bottle of lotion in his hand.

"Candles, perhaps?" He asked, clicking his fingers and filling the room with the soft glow of candles, emanating a golden light that highlighted the dark red walls of the room and the black silk bedspreads, "Take off your clothes..."

"Huh?" Dean asked, "All of them?"

"You may leave your underwear." Castiel whispered, kissing his hunter, "I will lock the door."

Dean stripped to his boxers while Castiel closed the dark red cotton curtains and locked the door, removing his trenchcoat, jacket, tie and rolling up his sleeves. He took his shoes off and straddled Dean's waist from behind as the hunter lay on his stomach, his head resting on folded arms which were supported by the incredibly comfortable motel pillows.

"This may feel cold." Castiel whispered as he pressed tender kisses to Dean's back, "But not for long."

"Okay, babe." Dean whispered back, "Do what you will."

Castiel poured a little lotion into his palm and rubbed his hands together to warm it up as much as he could. He gazed over the beautifully smooth and tanned expanse of his lover's stunningly shaped back. He began to rub the lotion in, feeling Dean shiver at the coldness of it.

"You have a beautiful back, Dean." He whispered, kissing the hunter's neck gently, "Smooth...Strong..."

"Wow, Cas, didn't know you had a back fetish." Dean chuckled, "Thanks, by the way."

Castiel smiled softly and continued to massage, feeling Dean's tension fading with every single movement of his hands.

"You're incredibly tense..." He said quietly, stopping when a groan escaped Dean's lips, "I'm sorry, did I hurt you?"

"No..." Dean moaned, "Mm...Cas, where the hell did you learn to massage?"

"This is my first time of trying." Castiel whispered, "Does it feel alright?"

"God, it's fucking perfect..." Dean muttered, "Cas, you're amazing..."

The angel smiled a little more widely, pressing a kiss to his hunter's hair.

* * *

><p>Dean certainly hadn't expected <em>this<em>.

Yet here he was, sated, warm and happy, holding Castiel in loving arms. The angel was gently rubbing his chest, his lips occasionally pressing against the hunter's cheek. They lay in comfortable silence, happy to just _be_ together like this.

Wrapped in silken bedsheets in a candlelit room, a human and an angel lay in each other's arms, both having made the most amazing love together than they had in a long time. The green-eyed human gazed at the blue-eyed angel and kissed him tenderly, the two pressing their foreheads together.

"Love you, Castiel."

"Love you, Dean."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Here are your next prompts: _Sweet, Moonlight _or _Lost.  
><em>**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	6. Under the Moonlight

**Title: Under the Moonlight**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**Chapter Summary: **Dean and Castiel celebrate their anniversary in a rather special way.

**A/N: **I'm _soooooo _sorry for the late update! Here's chapter six (I needed more votes) and I hope you like it! Thanks for all the support so far!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Fifty Chick-Flick Moments for Dean and Castiel <strong>

**-Six- **

The darkening sky was filled with stars, which made Dean smile as he drove Castiel towards the destination for their date. It was their one year anniversary, and Dean had decided a picnic (which consisted of beer and pizza) under the moonlight by a lake in the town they were hunting in. Sam had helped Dean pick out the perfect anniversary present for Castiel, and had also helped Castiel pick out the perfect one for Dean.

"Dean?"

Dean cast a quick glance to Castiel, smiling softly as the warm voice of his angel filled his ears. He could never get enough of hearing that voice. That gorgeous voice that was gravelly and deep, like a gentle rumble of thunder on a warm summer's night.

"Yeah, Cas?" He replied, smiling as Castiel ran his hands over his thigh.

"I love you." The angel whispered, "Happy anniversary."

"Happy anniversary." Dean said with a grin, "Love you too, babe."

Castiel settled back against the seat and watched the scenery go by, finding that he could appreciate God's creations more at this speed rather than zooming past them at the speed of light when he'd move to and from places. He watched the clouds gracefully gliding across the dark sky and he sighed at the sight of the full moon which was incredibly big and beautiful. Part of him wondered if one of his siblings had something to do with it being so big.

"We're here, Cas." Dean said, snapping Castiel out of his thoughts.

The angel gasped as he lay eyes on the beautiful scene before him. The lake was sparkling with the reflections of the stars on the water and the grass was swaying gently in the breeze, the warmth of the air gently brushing his face as he stepped out of the car. Dean went to the trunk to get the pizza and beer, throwing the rug he'd brought over his shoulder before he and Castiel headed down to the lake.

With a wave of his hand, Castiel produced some strawberries and ice cream, Dean beaming it him as he opened the beers and pizza. Castiel took a slice gently, biting into it softly and jumping as the hot cheese burnt his mouth.

"Blow it, Cas..." Dean said, the angel throwing him a confused look, "No! No, not like that...I mean...Um..."

Dean showed Castiel what he meant and the angel gently blew onto the pizza, cooling it down. He took a bite and found it much more pleasant, and Dean handed him a beer to drink. They talked quietly and enjoyed each other's company and before long, Castiel was feeding strawberries to Dean.

"I have a present for you, Dean." Castiel whispered huskily, Dean getting a dirty thought into his head before shaking t away to listen to his angel, "Happy anniversary..."

Castiel produced a long box, Dean unfastening the blue ribbon and finding a new shot gun inside. He smiled, kissing Castiel gently and looking at the engraving on the barrel, which read: _My Dean Forever_.

"That's gorgeous, Cas. Thanks..." Dean breathed, "I've got you a present too. Happy anniversary."

He pulled out a small square box, pulling Castiel closer to him and clutching it tightly in his hand.

"We've been together for a year now...And we've been through a lot, haven't we?" He began, Castiel nodding sincerely and allowing Dean to take his hand, "You've become one of the biggest parts of my life, and you know how much you mean to me, and how much I love you."

"I love you too, Dean." Castiel whispered with a soft smile, Dean grinning and kissing his lips.

"I want this to be more than just being...well...boyfriend and boyfriend..." The hunter continued, "Will you marry me?"

Castiel watched wide-eyed as Dean opened the box to reveal a silver band with what Castiel noticed to be wings engraved over the band. Dean took the ring out and pressed a kiss to the angel's hand, watching as Castiel tried to think of his answer. The angel couldn't believe Dean had asked him to marry him. He smiled, leaning in for a kiss which Dean accepted, breaking it because he was desperate to find out Castiel's answer.

"I'd love to." He whispered, Dean grinning from ear to ear and putting the ring on Castiel's finger and pulling him into a kiss, laying him back against the rug gently.

"Happy anniversary." Dean whispered again, Castiel smiling against his lips.

"Happy anniversary." The angel replied, rolling them over and straddling Dean's waist, "This ring is beautiful."

Dean sat up and held his angel close, pressing soft kiss to his lips. They ran their hands over one another as their kisses grew deeper, Castiel finally pinning Dean's hands to the ground.

"Motel?" He asked, "I will not make love with you here in the cold, Dean Winchester. You should know to treat your fiancé better than that."

Dean smiled a Castiel did cheekily, the two packing up and heading back to the motel for a well earned night of romantic love-making.

* * *

><p>"You're amazing." Castiel whispered, rubbing Dean's chest as the hunter encircled loving arms around him.<p>

"Hmm..." Dean chuckled, "Damn, I taught you well."

Castiel smiled and pressed the most gentle of kisses to Dean's shoulder, sighing contentedly as he felt Dean rest their heads together. The soft motions of Dean's hands were calming and soothing, relaxing and loving, and as they ran over Castiel's arm and the back of his neck, Castiel rubbed his foot gently against Dean's. They were perfect together, anybody could see that, and as Castiel kissed Dean's hand he snuggled up to him further, gently pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you." He said softly, "I know I say it a lot."

"No, it's okay." Dean whispered, "It's good to know you're loved. Love you too."

With another kiss, the two settled and fell into a deep sleep, Dean absently running his thumb over the silver engagement band.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it! <strong>

**Here are the next prompts: Mutual, Cheeseburger ****or _Blue._**

**Thanks for reading so far!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


	7. Baby Blue

**Title: Baby Blue **

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters. I only own Ella Winchester.

**Chapter Summary: **Post season 5. Dean and Castiel spend some time with their baby girl, and Dean seems to have a love for her baby blue eyes.

**A/N: **Thanks for the support with this so far! The big clear out will begin within the next week or two. Updates are so slow because I'm exhausted from work and it kills my muse I'm afraid. Also I'm trying to plan my first manga as well as comics for my fics. I wish I had the time to do it all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. To save a story or multiple stories, you can either PM me, review this or the stories you wish to save, or message me on Twitter. I'm _RosesandThorns6_.

Don't forget to vote for the next prompt!

* * *

><p><strong>Fifty Chick-Flick Moments for Dean and Castiel <strong>

**-Seven- **

A little voice sounded through a quiet, calm bedroom early on a Tuesday morning.

The darkness outside indicated how early it actually was, and when Dean stirred in his bed, his brown hair messy from his sleep and his green eyes bleary and misty too, he looked over the slumbering body of his lover and to the crib that rested at that side of the bed. Little Ella, who was merely four weeks old, snuffled in her sleep as she wriggled and kicked the blanket covering her away from her legs. Dean smiled dreamily, watching her continue to wriggle before her mouth opened and little squeals began to emerge.

She was hungry. Dean could tell by her cries. He and Castiel had already become accustomed to her different cries and knew which one meant what. Castiel stirred at the sound, hair more sexed up than ever and blue eyes blinking slowly, turning in the direction of the noise and letting out a soft smile.

"Ella..." He breathed, pushing himself up and out of bed to move to his little girl's side, "Good morning, my precious angel."

The baby's sounds quietened and she looked up at her Papa, cooing gently as he carefully wrapped her in her blanket and picked her up out of her crib. Keeping her held to his chest he knew she could feel his heartbeat, and the smile that crossed his lips when she hummed made Dean grin too.

"She's up bright and early, I see." The older Winchester beamed, staring into his little girl's sparkling, bright blue eyes, "God, these baby blues...Just like your Papa's."

"You always call mine cerulean blue." Castiel stated, earning a laugh from Dean.

"Dude, she's totally got her Papa's eyes." The hunter said with a breathtaking grin, "Right, honey?"

The baby murmured as she was passed across to Dean, who cradled her closely and tickled her nose gently. His adorable baby girl. That's what she was. He had no shame when it came to admitting it too. Castiel had gone through hell to get her into the world, but she was totally worth it. Castiel went to make her a bottle and Dean grinned, laying her on the bed for a moment while he got out the changing mat, a clean diaper and Ella's baby wipes.

Laying her down, he smiled, blowing raspberries on her tiny toes as she murmured and wriggled. He began to change her diaper when Castiel returned, smiling at his lover who picked out Ella's clothes for the day. A little pink onesie with flowers on it, and a pair of little white socks. The summer weather meant it was warm enough for her to be in the small onesie, and Dean and Castiel would wrap her in her blanket if she got too warm.

"Ella Winchester..." Castiel breathed as Dean dressed her and passed her over for her breakfast, "I still can't believe how beautiful you are."

The baby kicked her legs as Castiel fed her and Dean put the changing things away before he went to sit by his lover. Castiel stroked Ella's hand as she fed, smiling as she made soft sounds. He loved his little girl so much. Her kicking habit from the pregnancy obviously hadn't disappeared because it was all she seemed to do, but Castiel loved how adorable it was when she kicked her tiny feet, especially when she was asleep.

"She's gorgeous." Dean said, grinning as she finished her drink.

Castiel placed a towel over his shoulder and began to burp her, rubbing and patting her back as gently as possible. Dean watched the angel close his eyes as Ella burped and then snuggled closer, while Castiel brought her back into his arms and cradled her close. Her eyes bore into the eyes of her fathers, who both smiled at her as they settled back in bed. Dean's heart fluttered as she closed those baby blues, her eyelashes flushing across her cheeks while her fist went to her mouth. She suckled for a moment and then let out a squeak and a yawn, which made Dean grin even more.

"We love you, Ella." He told the baby, leaning in to kiss her forehead, "You are so beautiful. And you're gonna have the best life possible because Daddy and Papa will never stop giving you the best we can."

Castiel kissed his cheek and snuggled closer, stroking his daughter's cheek as she hiccuped quietly and snuffled, gripping her blanket in her tiny, chubby little hands. The angel and hunter gazed at her as she looked up at them as if to tell them she was still tired and ready for another sleep, before she closed her gorgeous baby blues again and settled down.

"Huh..." Dean huffed as Castiel sighed softly.

"It would be nice for us to be able to sleep all day." The angel whispered, "Enjoy it while you can, Ella. You're blessed with such luxuries as constant sleep...Everyone doing things for you...A loving family...No worries or fears..."

"You're not gonna have the same life your Papa and Daddy had." Dean said, "We won't let that happen."

They settled to watch their daughter sleep, happy and content to wait until they saw those stunning baby blues once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**The next prompts are: _Cold, Gift, _and _Apple__._  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading so far!  
><strong>

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
